


Fool Me Once

by CaffeinatedFlumadiddle



Series: Me @ Merlin Writers: What if You Didn't Murder My Favorite Characters? [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arthur Is Trying, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Attempt at Humor, Canon Era, Dark Humor, Explicit Language, Gen, Good Morgana (Merlin), Humor, Immortal Merlin (Merlin), It was necessary for plot I'm sorry, M/M, Magic Revealed, Not Canon Compliant, POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Snarky Merlin (Merlin), There are TWO scenes that contain, Uther Finds Out About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), i curse a lot, we know this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedFlumadiddle/pseuds/CaffeinatedFlumadiddle
Summary: Arthur could see his father glaring down - face red and eyes narrowed as he looked at Merlin with clear distaste."Once this over, sorcerer...I’ll burn you.""You’ve already tried that," Merlin’s voice answered and Arthur had to bite his fist to keep from making any noise. “You need to accept you can’t kill me… Hand me that blanket, please.”“I’m sure there must be some method… Beheading?”“No, we tried that.”“Hanging?”“I just sort of... Swung there, remember?”There was another pause.“I should have made you keep that dragon below the castle so I could feed you to it.”“Kilgharrah? He won’t eat me, but if you want to torture me than making me listen to his nonsense for an hour might do it.” Merlin said and there was a soft sigh from the other end of the room. “I’m glad you agreed to help me though. Usually I have to do the grunt work of saving Arthur myself.”“I can’t wait to kill you.”OrUther finds out about Merlin’s magic, but can’t seem to kill him. Merlin is just trying to protect Arthur. They become a begrudgingly effective duo. Arthur doesn't understand why they think he isn't noticing this.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Uther & Merlin
Series: Me @ Merlin Writers: What if You Didn't Murder My Favorite Characters? [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592419
Comments: 317
Kudos: 6557
Collections: Already Read, Awesome Reads, Epic To Read List, Fics I read in 2020 ATiredArtist, Fics good enough to send to my sister, RaeLynn's Epic Rec List, Read Again They Were Good (clayrin), Stories of All Blue, one hole shy of perfection





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This goddamn fic... It took longer than I intended bc homeboy Uther is incredibly hard for me to write. How do you make someone like him somewhat sympathetic as he tries to commit genocide WITHOUT making him too OOC?
> 
> Spoiler alert: you can't lol. But I didn't go down without a fight. Enjoy! Also, happy valentines day <3

Arthur knew something was wrong when Merlin didn't show up for work.

Now, to be perfectly clear, Merlin not showing up to work wasn't worrying. There were times where he didn't see Merlin for days and the man gave absolutely no explanation as to where he was or what he was doing while Gaius only gave half-hearted excuses in his defense. So, yeah. When Merlin didn't show up Arthur only groaned and summoned the next available servant.

The issue was that Merlin didn't show _today_. Right now. This moment.

It wasn't... Well, listen. Merlin wasn't exactly... He just always was there when Arthur _actually_ needed him. Not to wash his clothes or clean the floor or anything like that. But when Arthur truly needed someone to bounce ideas off of or...You know, ask opinions (not that Merlin's opinion mattered, but whatever) or those sorts of things then Merlin would always be there like he knew Arthur's mind was reeling.

Except someone had just tried to murder Arthur and _he wasn't there_.

Not that Merlin was supposed to do anything about someone trying to murder Arthur. It was just that... The man in question who had tried to carry out the assassination said he did so for his family. His daughter. His wife. His son. The people he loved so they could live in a world that wasn't full of hatred and fear. Arthur could honestly say he was more shaken by that than the knife that had been at his throat. Already people were doubting what kind of ruler he would be? They saw hatred and fear in him? He didn't understand.

Merlin might have had his rare bouts of wisdom to impart on him except he was gone and Arthur was very, very annoyed by that fact.

So without a servant to badger for answers, Arthur decided to go down to the dungeons to ask the man himself. Maybe there was a misunderstanding. Or maybe... Maybe this was about the druid raid he had led years ago. His skin prickled at the memory, a sense of overwhelming pressure hitting his chest as screams filled his mind - clouding his vision as he forced himself down the stairs.

"...this isn't working."

Arthur paused. His father's voice echoed through the dungeon, though it seemed to be coming from the opposite end of the cells rather than where their one prisoner was being kept. He glanced over, head tilted as he furrowed his brows a bit.

"I told you so... Uh, your majesty."

Wait. That was Merlin's voice. Arthur blinked and shuffled closer down. He shouldn't be surprised by the fact Merlin was in the dungeons. Still there was a... A note in his voice that sounded far too tired. Almost as if he were in pain.

"What spell have you cast?" His father demanded and Arthur leaned over to see Merlin hanging from chains looking incredibly dismayed at a bloodied knife of the floor. "I command you to lift this sorcery!" He hissed and Merlin groaned, letting his head fall back on the wall as he narrowed his eyes. Even from where he was standing, Arthur could see the redness of his wrists as the cuffs seemed to rub his skin raw. Merlin didn't seem too bothered by it though. On the contrary, his entire being seemed focused on the king.

"I _can't_."

"I command you to!"

"I - my king." Merlin frowned with a small huff. "I don't really think I can die. Believe me, I'm confused too." He said and Arthur closed his eyes. What had this _idiot_ gotten himself into now? Was he drunk? Oh, God. He was probably drunk and -

"I know you're a sorcerer," Uther said and Arthur's previous thoughts seemed to freeze. "I saw you save my son this morning. Your eyes were gold and the knife moved."

"You're welcome." Merlin said wryly and Uther picked up the knife again before holding it against his neck. Arthur immediately went to intervene, but as always, Merlin kept talking. "You are condemning me for saving his life? I have my reasons for wanting Arthur alive-"

"Manipulative reasons, no doubt. I'm sure you want to persuade him to allow magic into this kingdom and watch it crumble. To allow evil in Arthur's heart and the heart of Camelot." Uther hissed, pressing the knife more into his throat "Even now. You say you can't die after he has _risked_ his life in the past for you-"

"I had no idea I would recover without the stupid flower!" Merlin snapped and lifted his jaw up in an attempt ease the pressure of the knife. "I told you, this wasn't my doing! I thought I was a mortal man right up until you stabbed me." He said. Arthur blinked. This... Was a dream, right? Maybe he had been killed and was in the midst of his mind concocting some strange dream as he slipped from this realm. Merlin wasn't a sorcerer. He definitely would die if stabbed. Arthur was pretty sure he might die if the wind blew too hard.

"There's a way to kill you," His father sniffed "I'm sure of it."

"Well, you are welcomed to try but I need to continue protecting your son."

"He does not need your protection!"

"I beg to differ. Do you _really_ think he fought all those magical monsters by himself?" Merlin demanded with hardened eyes "Or that he miraculously recovered from the Questing Beast without magic's aid?" He asked and then a snide smile hinted at his lips. "Listen, if I really wanted Camelot to fall into chaos I wouldn't have killed your lovely troll wife and broken the spell she enchanted you with-"

" _You did that?!"_

"I literally just told you that I was the one who fixed it!" Merlin shouted back and kicked the wall behind him in frustration. "I wish you _could_ kill me. This is incredibly irritating."

"How _dare_ you?"

"It's like talking to a wall!"

"I'll cut out your tongue-"

"At this rate, it'll probably grow back tomorrow." Merlin threw back. Uther's fists clenched. "What are you going to do? Kill me?" He asked. Arthur could not believe his mind was making him watch this nonsense before he died. For a couple seconds the only sound was his father pacing up and down the length of the cell while Merlin watched with critical eyes. "Your majesty... I... I know you don't think you can trust me, but whatever my motivations are I really do wish to keep Arthur safe. Perhaps you can allow me to carry out my duties to him while figuring out how to kill me?" He asked, voice tentative.

"You think I would trust you with my son's life?"

"I have saved him so many times. Are you even aware of how much stupid stuff he does?"

"Insult the royal family _one more time-"_

"He wasn't going to elope with Sophia. She was a sidhe. Her and her father were going to use his soul as a trade for immortality. I convinced Arthur that he tried to elope with her and that I knocked him out with a piece of wood." Merlin told him flatly. There was a horribly awkward pause.

"...he believed that you knocked him out with a piece of wood?"

"Yep." Merlin said popping the p. More silence.

"Ah. I see."

...Was Arthur's mind insulting him right now? He pinched himself and to his alarm there was actual pain. Deciding the best way to figure out what was actually going on he went ahead and shuffled forward, but stopped again when he saw Uther watching Merlin with consideration.

"You are close to Gaius and the serving girl...Guinevere?" He began and Merlin's eyes narrowed. "Until I can find a way to kill you, I will allow you to serve my son as long as you know that if he is harmed... or has _any_ inkling of what you truly are then I will slaughter them before finding anyone you have ever cared about and making sure you can watch them die as well." He said. Arthur stepped back. From somewhere behind he thought he heard movement and swung around, but saw nothing. Huh. He really was on edge. Slowly, he turned back to his father's voice. "And I mean, if I see even the _slightest_ hint that you have corrupted or harmed him in _any_ way-"

"Oh, wow, sire. Do you want me to use my magic to keep Arthur alive? What an idea!" Merlin drawled out. Uther took a step away from him and immediately Merlin paled. "Wait, wait, wait! I'm sorry. Don't hurt them!" He said a little desperately. "Yes. Yes, I'll keep my magic a secret and Arthur safe. I've _been_ doing that." He scowled. Uther turned back towards him. "Please. You can kill me as soon as you figure out how. Just let me keep him safe." He said and his voice had a wavering note towards the end that made Arthur feel a tad bit guilty even if this was a very strange dream.

There were a solid ten beats of silence.

"Very well." Uther's voice said. Arthur backed into an adjoining cell, unwilling to let himself be caught even in fictional circumstances...Which these were definitely fictional circumstances because there was no way his father would allow a self-confessed sorcerer go in any scenario. "But I warn you... You may not be able to die yet, but I can make you wish you were."

"Not going to lie...Sometimes I'm already there." Merlin muttered and yanked at his chains. "Are you going to let me out then?"

"You're a sorcerer. Use your villainous magic." His father said and Arthur hid in the shadows as he watched Uther exit the cell, walking by to the front of the dungeons as Merlin's sigh echoed around the cells.

"I'm beginning to see how you and Arthur are related."

* * *

The next morning, Arthur woke to Merlin serving him breakfast.

Right. Definitely a dream then. Good. He maybe needed to lay off the mead.

The rest of the day was fairly normal up until Merlin decided to waltz off again. He had been in the midst of hunting him down when he caught sight of Merlin rounding the corner. Finally. He was about to shout for him when he noticed where the servant was heading.

"Ah, fuck no." He muttered and moved closer as he watched Merlin slip into his father’s chambers. No. This was just a coincidence, right? Right.

Arthur stepped in front of his father's door and stared. He looked down the hallway. Right. Left. No guards... This was ridiculous. Arthur wasn't going to humor this. Merlin obviously was seeing his father over... A matter... Like, um... Maybe he would just listen for a few moments. To ease his mind. Nothing more. Hating himself and Merlin for putting him in this position, he leaned forward next to the oak wood of the king's room.

"...trying to kill him." Merlin’s voice was saying when Arthur pressed his ear against the door. "Which isn’t a surprise-"

"Since sorcerers are evil, yes." His father agreed. There was a pause.

"I was going to say since _you_ keep trying to kill them and their children, but sure. Because we’re all evil works too." Merlin responded. There was some clattering and the sound of papers shuffling. "That was sarcasm. I feel the need to clarify that we are not all evil." Merlin added and there was a heavy sigh that Arthur could picture very clearly in his mind. Uther had sighed that way a lot when Arthur came inside with torn clothes and covered in mud after picking a thousand fights with a hundred other squires. It was the one where he would wrinkle his nose in distaste before looking up at the ceiling and counting to himself quietly under his breath.

"Two days ago you were skittish," He answered, voice thick with disapproval "Riddled with fear to say the least... I suppose that was part of the facade you used to fool us all? And now I must be subjected to this tongue and cheek?" He asked. Arthur rolled his eyes. Aw, if only. Arthur had been subjected to the tongue and cheek much longer than two days... Though his father brought up a good point. Merlin sounded more... Irritated. Dry. Definitely not quaking with fear like he usually was. A soft laugh followed.

"Not really. I was - _am_ \- terrified quite often. Though now that you know the truth...Well, it seems like the scariest part of it all has passed. I can speak freely."

"You cannot speak freely. You can follow orders or watch your friends die." Uther said sharply and even if he couldn't see Merlin's face, he imagined it was very, very annoyed. "Just... Kill this sorcerer before he becomes a problem."

"Kill him? But we don't even-"

"Did I _ask_ for a response?" Uther snapped and Arthur stepped away, unable to listen to much more. Maybe... There was an explanation for this. A perfectly logical reason for... Everything. Maybe sorcerer was a code word. For what? He had no idea. Maybe... Hm. Well. He would think on it more. Right now he had to leave before Merlin exited and caught him listening. Or anyone else, really. It wouldn't do well for people to think their prince lurked outside his father's door.

Especially since there was a passageway he could use.

Castles were riddled with secret entrances and escapes and mazes within the walls, of course. Arthur was convinced he was really the only one who knew them all. The one connected to his father's room was thought to be sealed shut. Uther had declared he would never need a secret escape because he would fight his way out the front door rather than run like a coward. Arthur thought that was all fine and well, but... Kept it unsealed... Just in case he needed to wound his father's pride and drag him out of the castle in case of an emergency.

And you know what? Eavesdropping too. He would admit that. Who _wouldn't_ eavesdrop at something as bewildering as this?

"I didn't kill him." Merlin said and Arthur leaned forward to see through a thin crack between the wall and door of the passageway which sat behind his father's wardrobe. Merlin was standing in front of a crackling fire, eyes matching the intensity of the hearth as he looked at where the king was sipping wine. "He only wanted to kill Arthur because he blamed him for _your_ mistakes. We talked and he saw the error of his ways and left." He said simply.

Arthur waited for Uther's ire to rise - frustration and anger bubbling for a moment only for Arthur to see it suddenly die down.

"Wine?" He asked, holding up a cup. Merlin stared.

"Is it poisoned?" He asked, taking the offered cup from the king's hand. Uther took another sip of his own wine before giving a small shrug. Merlin sighed and to Arthur's absolute horror, knocked it back. "What did you use?"

"Hemlock."

"Good choice. Don't feel anything though." Merlin said and gestured to the chair next to the king. "May I?"

"If you must," Uther muttered and put his drink down. "You realize the sorcerer will come after me now? Or was that your plan all along?" He asked, looking vaguely curious as he narrowed his eyes at Merlin.

"No... I told him I was planning on killing you. It will be awhile before he realizes I was lying."

"Are you?"

"What? Planning to kill you?" Merlin snorted and looked him up and down. "No. I don't like murdering people." He said and tapped the rim of his glass thoughtfully. Arthur felt more annoyance rise when he took another sip of the poisoned wine and licked his lips. "Besides, Arthur loves you too much. It would break his heart to see you die."

"He'll have to eventually."

"Yeah, but I'd like to postpone that." Merlin said, "Besides... I know he's going to be a fantastic king. I truly believe that. But... I'm not sure he's ready yet."

"No?" His father asked, raising a brow "Tell me, servant. What would you know of what it takes to lead a kingdom?"

Merlin took another pull of poison before looking Uther with consideration for a moment before nodding.

"Not much, my lord... But, personally, I would prefer it if my king knew how to put on both socks by himself."

Arthur had to cover his mouth to keep from gasping in betrayal. That wasn't... He didn't... That _wasn't fair!_ Arthur very well knew how to put on his own bloody socks! Merlin just... May have convinced him that there was a specific sock to go on the right foot and the left foot. Which was a treasonous thing to do really and Arthur would have had him in the stocks for hours if it weren't for the fact he didn't want to confess to anyone that Arthur had a few hours of confusion over the matter.

"Hm." His father frowned and tapped his glass for a few moments. "I suppose that is a fair request." He finally said after a couple moments of displeased silence. "He really is quite clever in other ways. Don't think you'll be able to so easily manipulate him with your magical agenda."

Seriously? Arthur shook his head. This could not _really_ be happening, could it? No. Absolutely not.

"I would never manipulate him to free me." Merlin said and put down the cup "I finished the whole thing. Feel a bit tired... Maybe if I go to sleep I'll just die." He suggested and Uther waved his hand dismissively.

"Go then. Hopefully tonight will be your last. If not, report back to the chambers tomorrow night so we may discuss more."

Arthur was kind of wishing he had some Hemlock to drink.

* * *

"...why do you need this again?" Merlin asked as he dumped the tonics onto Arthur's bed with a frown. "You have people to test your food, Arthur. Nobody is going to poison you." He said. Arthur waved him away as he looked at the antidotes carefully before opening one of his drawers to keep them in. Merlin apparently seemed immune to Hemlock but that wouldn't stop Arthur from being prepared with an antidote in case he wasn't immune to any other poison.

He thought this was clever at the time. Later that night... Not so much.

"It doesn't even hurt?"

"No," Merlin said and took his hand out of the fire. "Just feels...Warm." He shrugged helplessly as Arthur tugged at his hair in frustration. "Maybe I need to keep it in longer. You talk and I'll sit here and listen." He said and casually put his hand back in the fireplace of his father's room. Arthur hated this. He absolutely hated this but unless Merlin gave a real sign of pain, he was going to remain hidden.

"I think Lady Neville is after Arthur. The way she looks at him unsettles me... She might wanted him dead."

"Oh, definitely not. She's in love with Arthur." Merlin snorted with a shake of his head "I thought the same. I went through her chambers and there were...Maybe ten love letters stashed away. None of them sent, obviously, but it is a little ridiculous considering she's almost a hundred." He said as Uther gawked. Merlin smiled brightly. "I thought you might not believe me so... I brought them over." He added and using his non-occupied-by-fire hand, brought out several pieces of parchment. "I think you'll find them _quite_ the read." He said. Uther pursed his lips, but opened one up to begin reading. After a few minutes his eyes widened. 

"She wants to do _what?"_

"Yep. With extra butter."

"That isn't sanitary." He muttered and put a hand over his chest. "Dear _God."_

"You got to the part with quills, haven't you?" Merlin asked and clicked his tongue. "Quite frankly, I think it would have been better if she _had_ been out to kill him." Merlin mused and chuckled at Uther's face. "Do you want me to find a way to get her out of the castle?"

"As...A king, I see no crime to warrant such a thing, but...As a father..." He put down the letter and stared at Merlin. "There are _ten_ of these?"

"She's really creepy, your majesty." Merlin said solemnly and lifted one of the letters. "This one also features Morgana."

"...I don't care what you have to do. Get your hand out of that fire and find a way to make her leave this kingdom."

* * *

Arthur was pretty sure that he had just...Hit his head _really_ hard. Like. Really, really, _really_ hard. He thought this often, but right now especially.

Merlin and Uther were glowering at one another. There was a threat in the air, he was sure, but it was hard to figure out exactly what it was. Even Morgana seemed baffled as she looked between where Merlin was about to refill Arthur's goblet and where Uther was pointing his fork at him. It looked like there was a silent conversation happening, but even with Arthur's secret snooping there was no way to really translate it. Finally, Merlin seemed to break and went over to refill Uther's glass first.

There was an awkward beat of silence in which Uther took a few sips of the wine before looking at the glass and giving a satisfied nod. Merlin's jaw clenched slightly before stomped back over to Arthur to pour wine in Arthur's glass.

"Did...You think Merlin was going to poison Arthur?" Morgana asked slowly. Uther took a napkin and dabbed at his lips before clearing his throat.

"No."

"But you just-"

"The boy may be an idiot, but he is quite loyal. I would never think such a thing." Uther said and Merlin smiled very sweetly back.

"Such compliments, sire."

"But we should send him to the stocks," Uther said, meeting Merlin's gaze so that the smile slipped back into a scowl. "Just in case."

"For what?" Arthur asked and immediately regretted it. Why was he still trying to understand this dynamic? It was obviously something unable to be understood by the mere human. Morgana seemed to second this question as she nodded a bit. However, neither answered. Merlin simply went on serving and his father continued the meal as if Arthur hadn't asked a very good question. Morgana opened her mouth but Arthur just shook his head. He wasn't ready for whatever responses they might come up with.

Tragically, this strange trend continued.

"What the _Hell_ happened to you?" Arthur asked, a little panicked as he grabbed Merlin's arm and spun him around. He must have visited his father again. But when? He had been watching them both. Merlin glanced down at the blood on his shirt and winced.

"I...Um. Good question. Very good, my lord." He said and nodded. "And I have an answer for you."

"Great. What is it?" Arthur asked. He was vaguely aware that he really shouldn't corner Merlin like this given that if he really _did_ break under the pressure then people's lives could be at risk. Still, he wasn't asking for the _complete_ truth. Just enough to explain why Merlin was drenched in a horribly large amount of blood with an axe in hand. God, had his father asked him to kill someone again? Except Merlin wouldn't ever kill anyone with an axe. How could he-

"Your majesty!" Merlin called, looking incredibly relieved when Uther appeared (from the same direction Merlin had just come from). "Hi. Um, so-"

"What the _Hell_ happened to you?" Uther demanded, echoing Arthur's previous question. Merlin rose his eyebrows at him and gave a very subtle gesture as he held both his hands out in what Arthur could make out as a sort of _come-on-and-work-with-me_ movement. The king seemed to register this because he clicked his tongue in heavy disapproval. "When I asked you to behead that boar, I expected you to make less of a mess." He added in feigned disapproval.

" _Behead?"_ Arthur repeated, voice going high as he spun to look back at Merlin. Dear _fucking_ God. Before he could consider what that could really mean, Merlin held up his hands.

"My lord, with all due respect, it wasn't quite my fault-"

"I believe it was. You can't get a clean cut when the boar is moving around." 

"I don't think having a clean cut was this issue, your majesty."

"Also, it's hard to focus when the boar won't stop _talking-_ "

"Maybe the boar was nervous! Maybe I was inconsiderate in just saying 'Hey, boar! Let's behead you today!' without giving the boar much of a warning. Maybe the boar had been in the middle of doing something. I don't know the boar's life, sire." Merlin snapped and Uther stared at him. "Um. Sorry. I am just-"

"Merlin isn't a butcher, father." Arthur interrupted before Merlin could say anything else stupid. "Why would you enlist him this?"

Uther lifted a finger, pinning him with a hard look.

"He should learn." He said firmly "I don't want our servants lacking in areas. Butchering is...Going to be an important part of serving in the future, I'm sure of it."

"Cenred's servants butcher his meat for him." Merlin added helpfully. Arthur closed his eyes. Leveling his father with a cool look, he grabbed Merlin's arm and pushed him away with several terse pleasantries.

"No beheading boars," He said sharply and when Merlin opened his mouth shook his head. "No. Not ever again. No beheading anything. Ever. I forbid it. You tell my father I said that." He added fiercely. Merlin sighed. "I mean it. He tells you to do that again and you come to me." He said. A strange look crossed Merlin's face and for a second Arthur worried he had caught on. Then gave a slow nod.

"Of course, my lord. No more beheading boars."

Arthur wasn't cut out for this sort of thing.

* * *

"We need to talk."

"We do not." Uther said and stopped walking to look at Merlin thoughtfully "Maybe we should consider feeding you to an animal."

"Alright, we can plan that for tomorrow." Merlin said - way too amendable in Arthur’s opinion. "But there is really something we should discuss." He said and Uther rolled his eyes as he flicked through various forms before fixing Merlin with an expectant stare.

"Did you stop those blue fairies from trying to kill my son?"

"Sidhe and yes. I told Arthur they were birds and for some reason he believed me." Merlin said and Arthur clicked his tongue. He had most certainly not, but that wasn’t the point. "Listen, there...Is delicate matter at hand." He continued and bit his lip. "There is someone else with magic in the castle. Someone like me." He said and Uther signed a form.

"Kill them then."

"Yeah...No. This person doesn’t even know they have magic. And I won’t hurt them." Merlin said, wringing his hands. "Listen, I know your stance and I know I won’t ever change your mind. But this person...I worry if they keep seeing how you treat magical creatures they’ll grow bitter and turn against you as well." Merlin said, voice reasonable and almost soothing. It did nothing to erase the furrowed brows and nervous tap of his foot as he spoke. "It is important they don’t."

"Why?" Uther frowned, finally putting his quill down “It they’re dangerous just strike them when they are weakest."

”It’s more complicated than that." Merlin said and Arthur tilted his head. This was news to him...He had been watching Merlin pretty carefully too. It seemed strange he somehow missed him consorting with a magical being within the castle. "You don’t want to hurt this person."

"Are they more powerful than you?"

"I don’t think so, but I meant you don’t want to hurt them because...You like this person." Merlin said slowly.

"I can assure you that I don’t like anybody that much."

"Hilarious, but I need you to be serious.”

”I wasn’t joking," Uther sighed and tilted his head at Merlin “You really believe I would be upset at this person’s death? I’ve already lost Ygraine. Nothing can be as devastating."

”What about Arthur?” Merlin immediately argued.

"Is it Arthur?"

"...yes." Merlin said and Arthur gaped. What? He had magic? Since fucking when? He looked down at his hands, horrified and a little betrayed that Merlin had ratted him out. “No." The servant corrected himself. Oh thank God. "But what if he did? What would you do?"

"I suppose I would have to accept magic and stop killing your people."

"Really?”

”No. That time I was joking.” He said blandly. Arthur didn’t need to spy in order to picture Merlin’s disgruntled face. “It isn’t Arthur so why does it matter?" He asked. Merlin ran a hand over his face before shaking his head.

"It...Does. I just...Am trying to save some heartbreak here. This person is scared. They don’t know what’s happening and they definitely aren’t evil. If you could just show minimum tolerance. Perhaps turn the witch hunter away for once. Or don’t accept a bounty hunter. It might buy us some time."

"Or you can kill them because I’m ordering you to."

”You don’t want that!” Merlin pressed and closed his eyes. "Think of it this way. You would be creating a very dangerous enemy for Arthur in the future. I’m not killing this person. You would regret it if I did."

Fascinating. Arthur tried to think of who it could be. Maybe Gaius? He used to be a sorcerer. Seems like a likely candidate. But Merlin said the person didn’t know...Maybe it really was him. 

"Magic does not make you any less stupid," Uther insisted stubbornly. Merlin stayed silent. "You truly believe I would care, don’t you?" He asked, mystified. "Kill the person. Dismissed." He said and Merlin shook his head as he stood up, taking a step towards the door. "Wait."

Merlin froze, a glint of hope in his eyes as he looked back while Arthur debated on how close he should hover from the door. Uther was staring at the table, his face a mask of something hard and uncertain.

"...magic. It...it can be passed down. Father to son? Mother to daughter?" He asked, voice slow and thick with askance. Merlin looked genuinely puzzled by the question.

"I can’t be sure. My father had magic so it doesn’t seem unreasonable he shrugged. I think Nimueh and Morgause were both taught."

”No, Morgause was born with it too..." Uther murmured and shock hinted at Merlin’s features "It was why I sent her away." He said and closed his eyes. "I will...I will turn the witch hunter away. For now." He said, voice quiet. "Please...Try to fix her."

What? Morgause? What were they talking about? He felt as though he had missed part of the conversation.

"Nothing is wrong with her." Merlin snapped and Arthur really hoped he didn’t mean Morgause. There were several things wrong with her. Uther said nothing.

"You’re sure...You know she...That she’s...?" He began, stumbling over the words with a sloppiness that Arthur hadn't ever quite heard from the man before. Merlin pursed his lips, straightening his shoulders as he studied the other man. 

"I won’t admit to anything about anyone specifically. But...I won’t see her harmed for something she has no control over." He said, voice hardening. Uther buried his face in his hands, taking long and labored breaths. Silence followed and Arthur almost considered backing away but the sound of soft footsteps somewhere further away kept him from moving. Finally, his father spoke again.

"Protect her." He whispered "And I can turn a blind eye."

Merlin gave a smile. It wasn’t kind. If anything it looked bitter and sarcastic, sitting on his face almost mockingly as he shook his head.

"It’s shame that for her...You won’t do more."

* * *

It wasn’t everyday you got to listen to your father and servant slowly and utterly lose their faith in you over getting hit in the head. Arthur supposed he should be honored to be privy to such insight, but right now it was just annoying.

"...how are we going to explain how he healed overnight?"

"I heal him all the time and he never asks questions. If he does just say it was his royal blood or whatever."

"He isn’t that gullible."

"I truly wish I was lying when I say...He has been on the verge of death and doesn’t ask why he is better hours later. The man thinks he indestructible." Merlin’s voice said and he felt hands running over the back of his throbbing skull. "The real problem is covering up how his opponent died."

"Just say Arthur killed him."

"But Arthur didn’t kill him," Merlin said, carding long fingers through Arthur’s hair. It felt kind of nice. It felt even nicer when there was a burst of warmth and the pounding in his head disappeared leaving him feeling more alert and with a sense of clarity of how insulting this conversation was. "He would remember killing someone."

"You just said he was gullible," His father responded warily. Arthur inwardly sighed. He hated them both. "Besides, I convinced him that he ate all the pie while sleeping for three years in a row. I can convince him he stabbed a man in defense right before he fell unconscious."

Merlin’s hand left him.

"You what?"

"Arthur was nine. I was trying to get him to eat less sweets so I told him he ate them while he slept."

...Arthur was going to remember that. Lying bastard. That had been a stressful time in his young life.

"Amazing. Not the same as convincing him killed someone, but amazing." Merlin said and ran a thumb over Arthur’s cheek. “Alright, he’s healed. I can’t say when he’s going to wake up though. You should leave just in case." He said and because Arthur wasn’t a saint, he decided to startle them both by giving a small groan as he moved.

"That was quick," His father’s voice muttered "I will leave him in your care. Come visit later tonight. I have a poisoned knife to try. Since poison nor stabbing seems to work, perhaps combining them will."

"Aw, how thoughtful. I’ll see you then, sire." Merlin threw back and Arthur had to fight hard not to let his lips twitch as he heard his father swear under his breath before a door slammed. "Look at that, Arthur. I think I’m growing on him." Merlin snorted and there was the sound of a chair scraping up next to the bed. "Now stop being such a clotpole and wake up before he decides to try and behead me again."

* * *

"I fucking _defended_ you..."

"Don't speak to me like that you _insolent_ -"

" _He should have killed you!"_ Merlin shouted and spun around. Arthur shrunk from where he was outside the throne room where Merlin had ushered him outside after convincing him Morgause's words were nothing but lies... Really though... Morgause appeared to be the only honest person in his life. It left a bitter taste in his mouth as he tried to process it all. Morgana had came by moments ago and all he could think about was that she was probably lying to him too as he sent her away. His hand was on his sword, but he had no idea who he intended to use it against. His traitorous father or his lying, _treacherous_ bastard of a servant. "You... You..." Merlin said, shaking his a finger in front of the king with tears in his eyes. "You have no _idea_..." He whispered and clenched the hand in front of his face in a fist before pressing it to his forehead with long, steadying breaths. "I have watched you _slaughter_ people. My people. Innocent people. Because of a death that was _your_ _fault!"_ He managed, voice shaking. No, trembling. There was a layer of emotion there that even as Arthur sat in a plethora of pain and confusion that he found he could not match. Uther's breath caught. 

"Ygraine was _not_ my fault-"

"You asked Nimueh for a child!" Merlin shouted "She told you it would cost a life. You didn't care then. You only cared when it was _her_ life. If it had been anyone else's...If it had been a random peasant or Hell, I bet even if it had been Arthur's you would have never waged this war. All this time... I thought you at least had seen some evil magic to base this rage off of, but the truth is... You just can't accept that you killed your own wife out of greed." He hissed. Arthur flinched. Greed. Right... He was sure Merlin hadn't meant it like that, but... Well. Perhaps that was what his existence was. Greed. Nothing needed. Nothing important. Just a son to a man who truly didn't need one.

He waited. No doubt Merlin's rage would evict an equally angry response. Still, there was only silence that had him peering more inside to find his father pale with his sword suddenly lowering to the floor.

"If that's what you believe... Why didn't you let him kill me?" He asked, voice breathless. Like he had ran a thousand miles to ask such a question. Merlin bit his lip and looked away, obviously fighting tears. "You must know on some level that magic is-"

"No!" Merlin yelled back, cutting him off "I didn't let him kill you because he would have never forgiven himself. Because you're his father and his rule should not be founded on patricide. Because... I don't know! Because apparently I care for him more than I care for my own people. For myself. For my freedom. Apparently, there doesn't need to be any justice for all the innocent lives you took because Arthur is far more important to me and I don't understand _why."_ He ranted, pacing back and forth before kicking a chair. "Damnit!" He shouted and curled his hands into hair. "I ruined it... I ruined my chance at..." He said and took a shuddering breath.

Uther said nothing. His face was blank. Arthur felt another wave of hatred come over him. He probably felt _nothing_. Seeing Merlin struggle must seem like nothing after watching hundreds scream while being burned a pyre for committing no crime. Part of him wanted to storm back in and finish the job he had started, but...

"You are no different than me."

Merlin turned to shake his head at the king in confusion, disgust hinting at his eyes.

"You told me yourself...You killed Nimueh, didn't you? Because _you_ traded a life for my son's. And when you didn't like the life chosen you got angry."

"I had bargained my _own_ life for Arthur's-"

"So did I!" Uther shouted back and Merlin took a step back, eyes widening. "I had told Nimueh to give my life. Ygraine just wanted a child. That's all she ever wanted. It was never about having an heir. I just wanted her to have what the world had wrongly denied her. And _still_ , the precious magic you defend took her life instead of mine. I wasn't meant to raise a child. I was never meant to be a father! I was meant to rule and my wife was meant to rule as regent before Arthur. And it still. Choose. Her." He whispered through gritted teeth. "You killed Nimeuh to keep magic from taking Gaius or your mother. I never got that chance. And what if you hadn't? What if they had died instead? How would you regard your religion then?" He asked. Merlin looked as if he had been hit. Arthur supposed he felt the same. 

Finally, Uther sat down in one of the chairs. He slumped into it as he buried his face into his hands as his sword clattered to the floor. Merlin only watched before slowly walking over and pulling out a chair to sit down himself.

"I was so angry," Merlin whispered and looked up again "I didn't even regret killing her back then. The more I look back on it though... It was wrong. I was wrong. And if my mother and Gaius died... It would have been my fault. My choice that killed them. And... I think I'm wrong now. Arthur should know the truth. I shouldn't try to manipulate his choices. I clearly don't know better." He laughed, slightly hysterical. "I just don't know what to do."

Uther gave a slight smile, thick with something akin to regret.

"Neither do I." He said and looked at his hands. "Magic has caused such evil in this world... Though, I suppose between you and Arthur... Perhaps there is some balance that they speak of." He said and got up, moving towards the other exit.

Arthur stepped away. He didn't think either would speak again. Something told him there was nothing more to say.

* * *

"Well, I'm not sure what you want me to do about it!"

" _Don't_ release the dragon!"

"He won't help us if I don't release him and it's not like I have a plethora of magical resources at my disposal. Thanks for that. Couldn't you have left one or two magic books?"

...Not again. Arthur inwardly sighed as he slowly took three steps back. The conversation was sloppier than usual. While Merlin and his father usually discussed magic and various ways to murder Merlin by the fire of his chambers, now they were merely out in the gardens arguing in hushed whispers. Arthur looked around before giving a small sigh and climbing his way up and hiding within the leaves as he looked down at the pair.

"Well, we aren’t letting him out." Uther said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Perhaps we can find...Another sorcerer. Or you can bring me back that sword-"

"That is Arthur’s sword and I have told you a thousand times you are not to use it again." Merlin interrupted, putting up both hands as if to physically stop the king from running after whatever sword Arthur apparently owned. "And what other sorcerer do you suggest? You’ve killed them all!"

"You’ve killed quite a few yourself." Uther muttered and started pacing up and down the cobbled pathway, tapping a finger to his nose in thought. "Maybe we should just kill the dragon."

"The solution cannot just be murder all the time."

"Its worked fine until you came along!" Uther threw back and held up his hands “Fine. Fine, I know of one other person who can resolve this. A dragonlord." He sighed and Merlin stared blankly. "...A dragonlord." Uther repeated as if expecting a much bigger reaction. Merlin only blinked a few times in response. Uther held out both hands as his face seemed to tighten with Merlin's lack of reaction.

"Yeah...Don’t know what that is." Merlin told him irritably and Uther let his mouth part slightly.

"But you’re a sorcerer. How do you not know what a dragonlord is?" He asked, tapping his feet as he pulled back to look Merlin up and down with unrelenting eyes of judgement. Merlin's scowl deepened as his brows furrowed together.

"Funny you should ask... So it all started with this king who decided it would be great to kill people with magical knowledge and burn any books or -"

"Point taken," Uther said with a wave of his hand "Dragonlords can control dragons. Obviously. Use some common sense."

"I’ll try my best, sire. I’m going to use it right now and assume you killed them all?" He asked, folding his arms over his chest. Uther opened his mouth before snapping it back shut as he regarded Merlin with slightly narrowed eyes. Tragically, Merlin used the lack of response to continue on his quest to be the stupidest man who had ever lived. "Because that definitely checks out, my lord. You decided to let a dragon live underneath your castle in chains but killed all of the people who control dragons-"

"There’s one left, you-" Uther defended immediately and Merlin scoffed.

"That you allowed to live or escaped?" He asked, way too innocently. Arthur closed his eyes. Even if he couldn’t die, Merlin was definitely going to get a knife in his throat any second now. Uther pointed a finger at him.

"Stop." He said simply - in the same tone you might use to control a dog. Merlin made a face but didn’t respond. "His name is Balinor. Gaius will know more of him. Go after the man and-"

It was at that moment, Arthur’s footing came loose on the branch, jolting it. Fuck. He froze, internally pleading they didn’t notice anything.

"Did you hear that?"

"Did I - of _course_ I heard that!" Uther whispered and cleared his throat. "Who goes there?" He asked, voice getting a bit louder. Arthur held his breath - not daring to move. Just as he thought they might just end up frozen like this forever there was a snapping of a stick somewhere further down the path that sent Uther and Merlin both whirling in the other direction. After a few minutes of what felt like a horribly tense standoff, Merlin broke the silence.

"Maybe it was a rabbit."

"...when you find Balinor see if he can perhaps kill you with magic."

* * *

Arthur ended up going to find Balinor.

It wasn't easy. He had caught Merlin sneaking out and the idiot made up some awful lie about herb gathering before giving a less awful lie about there being a dragon beneath the castle that he thought a dragonlord should banish. It wasn't actually a lie at all technically... But Merlin left out the bit with his father being the one to order him find Balinor and the fact they were involved in this magical nonsense. Either way. It really sucked that the man died on their quest and Arthur was a little worried about how his father might react. Which was why he was sitting in the damned passageway again, waiting for Merlin to deliver the bad news while he snacked on some grapes he had stolen from the kitchen.

"It’s done."

Well. That was not to be expected. Had Merlin somehow brought Balinor back to life?

"Balinor killed it? Where is he?" Uther asked, standing up from his desk to glance around like Merlin might be hiding the man somewhere. Merlin said nothing, face blank as he stared at seemingly nothing in front of him. "What’s wrong with you?" Uther asked impatiently as he snapped his fingers in front of his eyes.

"It isn’t dead. I told him to leave Camelot without harming anyone and released him." Merlin said and sat down at the table. Uther spluttered.

"You - you believe he would listen to you? How foolish-"

"Balinor was my father. He died after Arthur and I found him and passed his powers to me." Merlin interrupted. Arthur choked on his grape. Which really wasn’t ideal since he made a horribly loud coughing noise before managing to spit it out and missed most of his father’s reaction to that. Good God. Arthur’s mind flashed back to his previous words to Merlin on the matter of Balinor’s death. Damnit. For the love of damnit. The love of fucking damnit. He had meant to try and tell Merlin that he shouldn’t waste his time caring about people who couldn’t care for him but as it turns out his little speech earlier was probably just an insult to his dead father.

...Great. Arthur was officially the worst.

"I see." His father was saying and to Arthur’s surprise, sat down as well. "You know, before I tried to kill him, Balinor was a friend." He said conversationally and Merlin’s eyes snapped up. "I should have guessed you were related. Balinor was incredibly foolish and irritating...Also, horribly brash. He would get blood all over my castle after wrestling some dragon or trying to tame wyvern. It was awful." He groused. Merlin hesitated. Arthur watched his face as he seemed to look at Uther with wary consideration before gnawing at his lip.

"Um...What other things did he do?" He asked. Uther rolled his eyes and poured a glass of wine (along with two bottles of poison obviously) and slid it to Merlin.

"He kept saving my life. It was terrible. I didn’t need him to save my life, but I think he liked the attention. I would be minding my own business and he would suddenly appear and disrespect my name by swatting away a bee and claiming it was out to kill me. As if I could be taken down by a mere insect." He sniffed and a hint of a smile touched Merlin’s face.

"I’ve seen people die from bee stings."

"Weak people, maybe. Is that how your father died?"

"You are absolutely terrible at comforting people. Are you aware of this?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Hi, your majesty. I may or may not have something to do with your son having donkey ears." Merlin's voice called.

Arthur fucking _knew it_. It was why he had forced himself into this goddamn passageway for over three hours. He was just waiting for the weasel to confess to the chaos been running amok. Sure enough, Merlin continued.

"In all fairness...I did not give him the donkey ears. The goblin did. I just refuse to take them off... But I cured your baldness and everything else."

"How did this goblin even get out of the castle?" His father asked, voice laced with irritation. Silence followed. "Am I right to assume this is just the latest of your attacks against Camelot under the guise of being a fool?" He snapped out.

"Um...Well, this time I might have really been a fool. I hadn’t meant to let him out." Merlin muttered and there was a thunk as he placed something on the ground between them. "Here. I’m not really sure what to do with him." He said and nudged the box with his toe. Uther took a step away from it with similar askance. From his hiding spot, Arthur frowned a sudden flicker of movement from underneath his father's door... They should really be more careful. He had overheard plenty of their conversations just by pressed his ear to the wood. Anyone else could do the same. Luckily, he couldn't make out anymore movement so they were probably safe.

"We could...Throw it in a lake?"

"That seems cruel."

"No, letting my son parade around with donkey ears seems cruel."

"It’s hilarious and you know it." Merlin snorted and when Uther glared rolled his eyes. "I’m going to change him back soon. Though, just to remind you, remember the time he saved me against your orders? And Gwen’s?" He asked with a mere shrug. Arthur had no idea why he was bringing this up until he saw his father pause.

"...you can wait until tomorrow."

If Arthur knew he wouldn’t bray, he would definitely be cursing under his breath right now. Now all he could do is utilize these ridiculous ears of his to continue listening to these traitors who claimed to have his best interests at heart.

"I can just keep him under my bed until we find a reasonable place to put him." Merlin signed and clicked his tongue. "We’ll need to disguise the box though." He murmured to himself, voice lowering. Arthur frowned as he leaned in closer, trying to peer inside through the sliver between the wall and hiding spot. He could see his father glaring down - face red and eyes narrowed as he looked at Merlin with clear distaste.

"Once this over, sorcerer...I’ll burn you."

"You’ve already tried that," Merlin’s voice answered and Arthur had to bite his fist to keep from making any noise. “You need to accept you can’t kill me… Hand me that blanket, please.”

“I’m sure there must be some method… Beheading?”

“No, we tried that.”

“Hanging?”

“I just sort of... Swung there, remember?”

There was another pause.

“I should have made you keep that dragon below the castle so I could feed you to it.”

“Kilgharrah? He won’t eat me, but if you want to torture me than making me listen to his nonsense for an hour might do it.” Merlin said and there was a soft sigh from the other end of the room. “I’m glad you agreed to help me though. Usually I have to do the grunt work of saving Arthur myself.”

“I can’t wait to kill you.” 

* * *

"I really thought that would work."

"Well, on the bright side we now know I can breathe underwater." Merlin said with a slight cough as he used a tower to dry himself off. Arthur was trying to focus on _not_ freaking out after watching Merlin disappear in a tub full of water for twenty minutes. The only reason he had known Merlin was fine was because he would periodically lifted his hand above the water to give Uther a thumbs up. "Anyways, I deeply resent the fact you banished Gwaine."

"I'm not lifting the banishment because another criminal supports him!"

"He was defending me!"

"Why would I want _anyone_ to defend you?" Uther reasoned. Merlin opened his mouth for a moment before frowning.

"Touché, but... Arthur likes him - and I have reason to believe he is of noble birth!" He added, tossing the towel to the side. "He could be a decent knight. One who would be loyal to your son."

" _All_ the knights are loyal to my son." Uther scoffed and snapped his fingers to point to the water on the floor. Merlin, being an idiot and defiant as ever let his eyes glow gold so that the water immediately evaporated. Uther's face darkened.

"Perhaps, but Arthur should be able to choose some of his own. Not just from the nobles you send him to test, but actually _choose_ as people." Merlin said and plucked an apple from the king's table. "I think if Gwaine had stayed Arthur would have suggested knighting him. The fact that he doesn't like you could actually be good too. It would help separate your rule from his own."

"I am hoping he might rule in the same way." Uther said wryly and Merlin made a face. "He won't free your people. Nor should they be freed." He added, sitting in his armchair, putting a finger to his temple. Merlin watched him with eerily thoughtful eyes before slowly walking over to place more wood in the fire they so often liked to occupy. "I know you think you're doing the right thing. You may think I can't see that, but I can."

"Funny," Merlin said and leaned back, pressing his head against the stone next to the fireplace with a small shake of his head. "I was going to say the same thing to you." He said. Arthur gave a sharp intake at that - waiting for his father to spit back venom and anger at such a statement. He wondered if he could get to Gaius and Gwen in before the guards could. Uther only hummed noncommittally as he closed his eyes in what might have been exhaustion. "Why don't you want Arthur to know about me?" Merlin asked, brows crinkling together. "You could tell him the truth. I would still protect him. Hey, maybe the two of you could have some father-son bonding time trying to both figure out ways to kill me." He mused and Uther's eyes flicked him over. Arthur didn't think he was going to answer. His father never answered those kinds of things.

"Sometimes," He finally said, making Arthur jump "I worry that out of everyone in this castle...You very well might be his only friend. I'm not sure I am prepared to take that from him quite yet." He said, voice quiet and with...Well... Arthur could have sworn it was defeat, but it couldn't be. His father had never sounded defeated a day in his life. Merlin blinked. For a moment they went silent. Arthur wasn't sure why he stayed. Or why Uther let him. It was a strange... Heavy feeling that Arthur couldn't quite identify.

"He could have more." Merlin finally said and gave a weak smile. "Just saying. Gwaine doesn't know about my magic."

Uther scoffed and gave a small sigh.

"I...Maybe consider it...If he truly is of noble blood," Uther tacked on quickly with narrowed eyes. "And he'll be another I'll kill. If things ever go awry between you and mean." He warned and a smile slowly spread across Merlin's face.

"Are you saying things are not awry between you and mean now?" He asked innocently and with Uther glowered, rose his hands. "Alright, fine. Let me get some rope and we can try hanging me again."

* * *

Arthur thought this was kind of over the top, but whatever. He loved his father. He cared about Merlin. He kind of wished they would both stop trying to protect them because it was making his life so much harder.

"What was that?" He asked, forced to play dumb as if he hadn’t see Merlin openly use magic when he walked in the room. His father was there with a sword out and blood on his face. The pair looked at one another.

"I...Thought since your servant keeps going on expeditions with you it would be helpful for him to learn how to use a sword." He said and Arthur bit his lip. The room was a disaster and Merlin didn’t even have a sword...But he couldn’t call them out on it!

"Oh," he said instead and cursed whatever deity out there that hated him so much. "An excellent idea, father. Thank you."

They both stared at him as if he was stupid...Which they might legitimately think at this point. Arthur knew he sure would. Deciding it was best just to vacate the premise, he gave his father some pleasantries before exiting with a long sigh and pressing up against the door.

"He...Bought that." Merlin said, shock mixed in with utter exasperation and a hint of outrage. "You’re covered in blood and he bought that." He spluttered. There was a slight groan from his father.

"Perhaps...I should have him visit Gaius." He said slowly and heaved a horribly long breath. "Just to be sure you are truly the only one with a mental affliction."

"I’ve been telling you that he’s been acting stupider as of late. Maybe he’s in love or something." Merlin snorted and there was a clatter from somewhere in the room "Or maybe he’s just taking a break from thinking."

"He does get knocked out a lot... What does a Gaius say about repeated head trauma?"

"Fuck both of you." Arthur whispered and turned away to fume in private.

* * *

Arthur was pretty sure this old man was Merlin.

Dragoon the Great had become a regular in Camelot. Anytime there was a magical problem the man appeared. Rogue sorcerer? Boom. Dragoon. Magical beast? Bam. Dragoon. Sometimes Dragoon just appeared for no reason at all.

Quite honestly, Arthur wouldn't have suspected Merlin at all if it weren't for the fact that Arthur was beginning to think his lucid dreams of his servant being a sorcerer and conspiring with his father weren't really dreams at all...And the fact Uther and Dragoon just... Had a _weird_ relationship.

"You live like this?" Dragoon asked as he leaned over. "Dear... _God_. I ache all over. Sire, how are you ruling while in such much pain?"

"I - Now wait a moment," Uther frowned, having been in the middle of getting the guards. "I am clearly much younger than you." He said. Dragoon paused in the midst of his grumbling to look at him.

"Ah...Well, perhaps young king...It is not so clear."

Oh boy.

"How _dare_ you? You come here, into my home with your heart full of evil and _insult_ me?" The king asked, voice rising with irritation. "Keep in mind I have ways of destroying you without even raising my blade." He warned. Dragoon huffed. 

"If you accepted magic I could make you look younger."

"SILENCE!" He yelled and Arthur just put a hand over his mouth as he watched. He wasn't _entirely_ sure of their plan. Arthur got the feeling Merlin was either supposed to sneak something into or out of the castle but it was hard to say. Dragoon seemed to be enjoying himself either way. After disappearing into smoke, knocking over some tables, chasing the cook with a stick, and calling Arthur a rather impressive and extensive list of names, he grabbed Uther and held a a knife to his throat.

"HE HAS THE KING!"

"Don't move!" Dragoon warned "There is poison on this knife! A nick will kill him..." He said and pulled Uther closer to the doorway. The guards came closer as knights crowded around with Arthur out front. He probably should look more panicked by the fact his father was being held hostage, but he was more or less concerned by the fact someone might actually attack them.

"Leave me! Protect Arthur!" Uther ordered and looked up stoically at the sky "Magic took my wife...And now it will take me. Remember that Arthur." He said and Dragoon stopped in the dramatics to look down at him.

"...really? That's cheating." He turned to Arthur. "I'm going to kill your father with this knife. Not magic. I don't use magic for evil."

"You are kidnapping the king right now!" Uther argued and Dragoon huffed.

"You ignorant fool of a king! You and your son... You never listen, do you? I said that I don't use magic for evil. Not that I don't commit evil acts. I am just strictly anti-magic when I do them."

"You're anti-magic? But I saw you cast a spell!"

"No- no, _listen_. I use magic only for _good_ things. When I do _bad_ things I don't use magic." Dragoon said and scowled at them. "Everyone got that? I _won't_ be using magic to kill the king-"

"Sound like something a lying magic-user would say. Don't trust him, Arthur."

"I - _no,_ sire. Arthur. Please. Magic is not why I'm killing him." Dragoon said, giving a small huff of irritation. Arthur grimaced. Idiot.

"Then why are you killing him?" Arthur couldn't help but ask. Hey, he was only human. He wanted to thrive a little bit in the chaos and maybe give himself some more time to figure out what the actual _Hell_ they were trying to do here. Uther looked up innocently at where Dragoon had frozen. He looked down at Uther before slowly letting an almost feral smile cross his face which definitely looked more terrifying with the long, white beard.

"I am killing him because...Of the bees." He decided with a nod. Arthur rose an eyebrow before turning to look at his knights who had also frozen in bewilderment at such an answer. Uther blinked and tried to turn around to look at Dragoon, but didn’t succeed with the knife at his throat. "He is seeking to kill all of the bees because of the time they almost killed him."

"What?”

"YES!" Dragoon shouted "Has your king not told you of the time he almost died at the stinger of a swarm of bees? And now he swore his vengeance. I will not have it."

Arthur had a feeling this had something to do with the previous conversation when Merlin’s father died.

"Bees cannot kill me-" His father was already objecting and Dragoon scoffed.

"Lies."

"I’ll have you burned for such slander!" Uther growled. Dragon merely shrugged and continued dragging him away. When they eventually disappeared, Arthur simply walked to his father’s room and leaned against the door.

"Okay. Good. I think that gave Morgana enough time to leave the castle without the guards noticing." Merlin’s voice said and Arthur sighed.

"Bees?! What the hell is wrong with you. Give me that sword. I’m going to see if stabbing works when you’re old."

"Yeah, yeah. Just put something on the floor so I don’t bleed too much. By the way, I’m really proud that you’ve agreed to this." Merlin there was the sound of something thumping to the ground. "Morgana should have a better handle on her power after the druids teach her."

"And you will tell me where they are afterwards so that I will kill them...Why do you bleed so much?" His father sighed and Arthur tried to see through the crack. He couldn’t make out more than the outline of them both. Merlin was looking vaguely dismayed as he yanked a sword out of his stomach.

"It’s because my heart has to work twice as hard in your presence given that you don’t have one - and I’m not telling you where the druids are." He said and wiped the sword off. Uther growled. "And do you really want to kill your best physician over it? It will take forever to find someone as skilled and talented and Gaius and you know it. And if you kill Gwen then Morgana will surely turn against you." He pointed out. Uther grabbed the sword from Merlin’s throat to point it at his throat.

"You think you have me at a stalemate, but I can still go to Ealdor and drag your mother into this -"

"Morgana will never forgive you if she found out you killed my mother...And you have no public reason for such a thing either." Merlin reminded him calmly. "Hey, while I’m still Dragoon could I scare Lord Edgar? He was so rude to Arthur." He added thoughtfully. Uther paused in his hisses and mutterings to make a face at Lord Edgar’s name.

"He was...Very disrespectful," He said slowly and narrowed his eyes "Scare how?"

”I can pretend to put a curse on him that would make him lose his hair?"

"...you can go ahead and make him actually lose his hair." He said and Arthur rolled his eyes as he stepped back from the doorway. In the distance people were still panicking at the king’s abrupt disappearance, but Arthur for the feeling Lord Edgar was in the most danger at the moment. 

* * *

It wasn't often that Arthur's uncle came to visit... But dear God when he did...

His father never liked Agravaine. Merlin had never been a fan of him either. Now that the two were apparently a united front? He should have expected this.

"Stop it." He gritted out and turned to glare at the pair. Morgana was no help either as she watched with thinly veiled amusement as both Uther and Merlin started snickering again. "How _old_ are you?" He whispered and tried his best to subtly hit Merlin. "Father, _please."_

It would be Merlin who - despite being a motherfucking sorcerer - would reduce a renowned and highly feared king to such juvenile antics.

"Arthur, please." Uther said, holding up his hands as Merlin refilled his wine. "We are just making conversations. Even the simplest of servants can at times have moments of perception it appears." He said, ignoring as Merlin rolled his eyes. At one point, he might have been killed for that action alone...If he could die anyways. "Lord Agravaine, would you like to hear the joke?" He asked innocently, redirecting the conversation to where Arthur's poor uncle was gaping in half-outrage and half-confusion.

"Um...Yes, sire." He said, a bit cautiously and Merlin just...Left the room. He put the jug down and _left_. However, leaving did nothing to hide his laughter which was slightly hysterical. Agravaine blinked - clearly waiting for some sort of consequence. Arthur grimaced. Right. He would have to be the adult here. Before he could answer, Agravaine sighed and put down his fork. "Something tells me that I am the joke." He said dryly. His father only offered a wry smile as he took a sip from his goblet to his what could have been laughter.

"Why?" Arthur asked later after Agravaine left. "Why do you two feel the need to torment him?"

This was the wrong thing to ask. Apparently both had answers ready to go.

"His hair."

"His attitude."

"His face."

"His clothes."

"His personality."

"His name."

"His -" Merlin started, but paused when Arthur rose both his hands for silence. He turned to look at Uther who nodded. "Voice." He finished and Arthur shook his head as he gave his father a frustrated look.

"What's wrong with his _voice?"_ He demanded and immediately swallowed back his regret when his servant and father exchanged thoughtful looks. "Wait. Don't-"

"Too low."

"And creepy."

"The way he pronounces your name is very...Unnecessarily aggressive."

 _"Right?"_ Merlin asked, throwing up a hand in agreement. "Also, he can't say the word 'chivalry' right and I don't think it's a coincidence." He added pointing a finger at Arthur. Uther gave a low hum as he nodded. Arthur hated everything that had led him here. Before he could voice how annoyed he was, his father turned back to Merlin.

"Stocks."

"What?" Merlin frowned, turning baffled eyes onto the king with a hint of betrayal. "I didn't do-"

"You insulted a member of the royal family. You. A lowly servant. You think you can criticize someone so highly esteemed?" He asked with a shake of his head. "Disgraceful. You're lucky I don't have you banished." He added. Arthur closed his eyes as Merlin began to splutter incoherently,

"You _agree_ _!_ I - Oh, whatever." He muttered and held out his hands as the guards shuffled forward to clap chains on him. Arthur stepped to the side, letting them pass before fixing his father with a small shake of the head.

"You know, Arthur. You should thank me for making him your servant. He is very perceptive." He noted. Arthur looked at the ceiling. It was times like these that he wished very dearly that he could tell him that he knew the truth about Merlin.

"I'll try to listen to him more." Arthur said, forcing the words through gritted teeth. He tried to tell himself this was good practice for being king. Kings should have patience...And boy was Arthur learning to be patient. He was the most goddamn patient man in the entire world.

"Good God, no." Uther frowned as he brushed by. "That boy is an idiot."

* * *

They were betting on him now.

The fucking nerve of them both was unreal.

"I’m telling you. He is not going to notice. He never does."

"He will in an hour."

"An hour? You have very little faith in your son." Merlin scoffed and Arthur looked at the ceiling. He was just...So...Annoyed. "If he doesn’t notice in the first five seconds of seeing the room then he won’t notice ever." Merlin continued. Arthur bit the inside of his cheek. He had admittedly been quite blind to Merlin’s magic in the beginning but he deserved some credit. He wasn’t hopeless.

"...two hours."

"Fine. If he notices within two hours you can try beheading me again. If he doesn’t then I get a day off of you trying to kill me."

Goddamnit. Arthur did not appreciate this. Gathering all of his patience as they finalized their stupid bet, Arthur stepped back and finally knocked on his father’s door.

"Enter!"

Schooling his expression, Arthur opened the door and walked inside. It was hard work not to notice the dead pixie hidden underneath the bed throughout the entire meeting with his father, but Merlin did deserve some reprieve from his father’s malicious efforts.

"Goddamnit." His father muttered when they thought Arthur had left. Merlin chortled merrily beside him.

"Our future ruler. He can hear the difference between a deer and a fox running, but can’t smell a dead body two feet away. Beautiful."

"Maybe he’s just used to smelling you." 

They were both assholes.

* * *

Son of the Year Award: Arthur Pendragon

Best Friend/Master/Confusing but Intense Relationship with Servant of the Year Award: Arthur _fucking_ Pendragon

He deserved it, okay? He really did. Because he really, really, _really_ wanted to relish in this moment. To laugh in both his father and Merlin's face and say 'you really thought I was that stupid, huh?' while revealing the fact he had known about their not-so-clandestine meetings involving magic and murder by the moonlight. Only, as he looked at them both he felt his willpower crumble slightly.

"...so we felt you both should know the truth." Merlin finished, voice quiet as he stared at his feet. Arthur turned to where Morgana's eyes was flicking between Uther and Merlin before slowly nodding. His father, for is part, did look almost apologetic as he stared a straight ahead without meeting their eyes.

"So," Morgana began and she lifted a hand to gesture between the two of them "To clarify... Merlin is a sorcerer and you've been trying to kill him for years unsuccessfully. And the pair of you have been colluding to keep Arthur safe and help me control my powers." She said and both nodded. "Why have you decided to tell us now?" She asked, tilting her head with a puzzled look. Merlin huffed.

"Because _someone_ has finally accepted that he can't kill me," He said with a scowl in Arthur's direction "And instead of saying 'thank you, Merlin. You've been really helpful is saving Camelot' he decided Arthur needs to know about my depravity. We were doing such a great job keeping a low profile too." He added under his breath. "Now you get to hate us both because he doesn't want to die without you being aware of horrifying, evil magic." He said and Uther gave him a horribly cold look before turning to where Morgana and Arthur were standing.

"...Yes, that's essentially it." He admitted and a hint of a smile touched Morgana's lips. "And it isn't that I think neither of you would have been able to catch him eventually!" He added, almost hastily. "He is _incredibly_ shifty and a master of secrecy and deception. It was only my years of hunting sorcerers that I was even made aware of his trickery." He sighed. Arthur bit his lip. This was why he couldn't say anything. They both seemed so bloody proud of themselves for keeping it all under wraps. In fact, Arthur was pretty sure that they might have even gotten to sort of (but not really) like one another through this. He didn't want to spoil it by saying he had known all along. 

Uther looked at Morgana. "And...We _will_ find a solution to fix you." He added to her. Arthur had to resist the urge to wince at her expression.

"There is nothing wrong with you." Merlin jumped in. "And I'm so sorry I couldn't help you more. It took me a month to convince him that the druids would even help you. Maybe now I can-"

"You are _not_ teaching her magic." Uther snapped and Merlin closed his eyes for a moment as he gritted his teeth and giving a small grimace.

"We'll talk later." He said and just as the king spun around to maybe try and kill him again, Arthur cleared his throat.

"This is just...So much to take in. Merlin is a sorcerer. You've been consorting with magic... I really think I need a minute." He said, placing a hand over his chest. The words weren't really said with much conviction...Which was why it was so frustrating that the pair both hung their heads with mutters of understanding and apologies. He watched, wondering how dumb they truly thought he was as they both left the room to give him space.

"You knew too, didn't you?" Morgana asked. Arthur choked on nothing.

" _You_ did?"

"Of course, I did." Morgana rolled her eyes. "I was in the dungeons the first time Uther tried to kill him."

"We really need to put a stop to that by the way." Arthur frowned offhandedly, looking at where they exited. "My entire room is full of supplies in case my father is actually successful. It looks like Gaius' chambers." He said with a shake of his head. "I don't understand. You've known the whole time?" He said, returning to the original topic. Morgana shrugged.

"They aren't very discreet." She said and fixed Arthur with fond eyes "I'm a little impressed, Arthur. I would have thought you would confront them the first time they insulted you."

"Yeah...Well it hasn't been easy." He grumbled, rubbing the back of his head with a roll of his eyes. Morgana chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sure. It must have been hard hearing Merlin going on and _on_ about how you can't notice him flirting to save your life." She said, picking up a goblet of wine to sip from. Arthur paused. Wait... What? "Or your father - while entirely resistant to the idea of that of course - admitting that he didn't understand why you didn't get the hint when the rest of the kingdom has." She clicked her tongue. Wait. _What?_

"Merlin has been flirting with me?" He asked, trying to piece that together. When had that conversation taken place? Morgana looked at him - face completely deadpan as she took another sip from her goblet. "For how long?" He demanded. Morgana rolled her eyes.

"They were right about you." She muttered and turned to exit the room. "I'm going to find Merlin to ask about _repressing_ my magic." She called over her shoulder sarcastically. Arthur stared after her - world completely rocked by this revelation.

Huh. Maybe he wasn't that observant after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter might not be so quick bc I’ll be on a work trip next week but it’s definitely coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Assumptions.

Assumptions, assumptions, assumptions.

Arthur had just about had enough of them. Why couldn’t two men - who had known and cared about each other for years - innocently sleep in the same bed without anyone raising some eyebrows? Merlin was just lying there. There was clearly nothing scandalous going on. Now, granted, that might not have been the case several hours ago, but that was between him, the bed, and Merlin...And the table. And the desk. And - not the point.

The point was that Guinevere didn’t need to drop the plate of food she was carrying when she entered the room.

"I - I am so sorry!” She stuttered out as the plate clattered to the floor with a crash, letting food spill everywhere. "Um, I just - I hadn’t seen Merlin this morning so I thought he forgot your breakfast-" she said, words tripping over one another as she went. "I’ll get another. Two! I’ll get two." She managed, eyes flicking to where Merlin was still very much asleep as Arthur merely stared blankly at her. "...bye." She decided and exited. Fast. Too fast. Fast enough that the door almost immediately reopened so that his father could peer inside.

"Arthur?" He frowned "Is everything alrig-" he started and then stopped when his eyes fell on the bed. There were several beats of silence. Arthur had hoped he might just leave. Except no. Because that would be too easy. The king shuffled inside, wordlessly moving towards the bed with outrage etching deeper and deeper into his expression until he was practically hovering over where Merlin was (still) miraculously sleeping. No wonder he could never get Arthur up on time. Maybe the reason he couldn’t die is because he went into brief stints of death whenever he fell asleep.

"...Father." He greeted. Uther ignored him. "Good morning." He tried again. Nothing. "He was working late last night. It seemed like a good idea to -“

Merlin must have chosen this moment to open his eyes because Arthur was almost immediately knocked off of the bed as Merlin scrambled away, yelling in alarm.

"Holy mother of - no!" He shouted and, upon realizing he was practically on top of Arthur, scrambled in the other direction. “No! Why? No." He decided and looked at Uther “Why?!"

"Have we tried having you drawn and quartered?" Uther asked calmly. Arthur choked.

"Absolutely not. You’re not doing that." He began but Merlin was looking at him with wary consideration before giving a meager shrug.

“Worth a shot, I guess."

"No-" Arthur started, voice rising. Uther held out a hand. To his horror, Merlin accepted it without hesitation, being yanked unceremoniously from the bed as Arthur tried to find words to express his concern. "Merlin." He ended up with and grabbed the other man’s arm, pulling him back. "You are not getting drawn and quartered. We’re not doing that." He said firmly. Merlin nodded.

"Oh. Okay."

"You are." His father said flatly "I’m the king. I command it. Let’s go."

"Alright." Merlin said and went to move after him. Arthur tugged back.

"You’re my servant. You don’t answer to him. Sit back down."

"Fine." Merlin frowned and his father made a noise of irritation before snapping his fingers and gesturing towards the door. Merlin got up again.

"No." Arthur spit out and glared at the both of them. Merlin stared at him before turning to look at Uther and then turning back to the prince. 

"....you’re kind of putting me in a tough spot here, Arthur."

"Are you kidding me?"

* * *

The whole thing hadn’t been ideal. A bout of sickness had hit the kingdom and among the first and severely infected had been his father. Merlin, being the kind and forgiving soul he was, had offered to heal the man. Arthur was all for it. His father...Was not.

"I would rather die... Because I can at least do that properly.” He added with a scowl towards Merlin who seemed to bow his head in apology at such an accusation. "If this sickness takes me then perhaps my spirit is ready to guide you as king."

"Father, please. He’s already healed everyone else." Arthur tried and Uther gaped.

"You let him use magic on my citizens?!" He shouted and burst into a fit of weak coughs. "How dare-" he tried and coughed again "-you expose them-" More coughing. Merlin bit his lip and got him some water. After a couple gulps he started back up again. "Thank you. You have broken the law!” He shouted, though to Merlin or Arthur was unclear. "He may not be able to die, but are we completely disregarding morality to give way to easy solutions? What did saving those lives cost?" He demanded. Merlin shrugged.

"I was kind of tired-“

"AN UNWORTHY TRADE!"

"Really? My energy is worth more than peoples’ lives? I didn’t think you cared-"

"Quiet." Uther snapped and rubbed a hand over his face "Can someone - Leon, please." He called and from outside the room, Leon popped in. "Sir Leon, please take him outside and try hanging him again." He said and Merlin groaned.

"It won’t work!" He whined and pinched the bridge of his nose “At least let me see if I’m more vulnerable to magical attacks. Arthur’s sword can kill literally anything."

“I will not condone the use of magic.”

“Even to kill me?!”

“Merlin, come on." Leon sighed, putting a placating hand on his arm. Arthur turned to look at him and the man gave a subtle shake of the head. His father had been... Not of the clearest state of mind lately. This was mainly because he had spent every waking moment trying to a) kill Merlin and b) “fix” Morgana. Arthur appreciated neither.

At the very least people were aware of both their magic now and getting used to the idea of having them around without attacking them. At least within the castle. Outside was a different story but it made Arthur feel better to have his knights privy to knowledge in order to better defend Morgana and Merlin.

With that being said, there had been a subtle shift in power. Knights and guards seemed to wait for Arthur’s orders first or wait until he nodded his approval before carrying out anything his father doled out. There were whispers of pushing him towards regency...But Arthur wasn’t sure he was ready to do that to his father.

Not that hadn’t taken advantage of the situation. Already he had knighted Gwaine. Lancelot and Elyan were next as soon as he distracted his father long enough to knight commoners.

"Please let him heal you." Arthur said when the door closed again. "Or, maybe Morgana? Would that be better?”

"Morgana doesn’t have magic anymore." He argued vehemently. Arthur looked at him. “Ask Merlin. He agreed."

Merlin probably said nothing of the sort, but he doubted it mattered. As it was, Morgana was probably going to be annoyed enough to just come in here and heal him with her magic out of sheer pettiness.

The amazing thing was that she actually didn’t need to. His father seemed to have recovered three days later with sheer willpower. It really was amazing all things considered.

"Did you sneak some sort of potion in his food?" Arthur asked as Merlin collapsed on top of his bed, stealing one of the pillows to bury his face in.

“I really didn’t. Was going to, but then he got better." Merlin said, voice muffled so that Arthur had to lean in to hear. "Now he’s being an ass about it." He added with a wrinkled nose "You two are so much alike." He grumbled as he lifted his head to glare at Arthur.

"Thanks."

"Now he’s telling me to hand over the people I healed so that he can burn them." Merlin added with a sigh. "I’m too old for this."

"You’re younger than I am.”

"Then you are definitely too old for this." Merlin groused and lightly went to hit Arthur as he perched himself on the edge of the bed. "Thank you for not letting him kill everyone."

"Thank you for not letting him die." Arthur shrugged. Even if Merlin didn’t save his father this time around, Arthur knew had done so on many other occasions. Honestly, he wouldn’t blame him for wanting Uther dead himself. Merlin only smiled brightly at him.

"...but you should know something."

Dear God.

"What?" Arthur asked warily as the other man sat up with a forlorn expression.

"I absolutely am going to tell him I healed him. You can’t stop me. Morgana has agreed to support this story. Gwaine plans on being there to rub it in. I will not allow him to heal in peace." He said with a small nod. Arthur opened his mouth. Well...Eh. Whatever.

"Sure."

"I also plan on telling him I’ve healed him from something everyday when he wakes up."

"No."

* * *

Arthur....Was a little frustrated. Very frustrated. Incredibly frustrated. Overall not having a great time right now. You would think that now he was officially regent life would be easier, right? Wrong.

Merlin was sitting at a table, glowering at the man directly across from him as Arthur sat at the head of the table, looking between the two warily.

"Merlin..." He tried, voice soft and reassuring. Merlin shook his head. "Be reasonable."

"You are being unreasonable." He replied snidely and shook his head "It’s fine. Backup is on the way." He decided and Arthur ran a hand over his face. What the Hell did that mean?

This was tragically answered when the doors opened to reveal his father waiting outside. Merlin sat up and pointed at the other side of the table.

"Druid." He said simply and Uther blinked. "He’s a druid, your majesty. Do something."

"This seems unnecessary." Mordred muttered and Merlin shot him a withering glare.

"He’s a druid and he’s supposed to kill Arthur."

"I’m not going to kill Arthur!”

“I’ve heard that before...From people who’ve tried to kill Arthur." Merlin shot back and turned to the king "Sire, I need your help. Your son won’t let me kill him." He said, throwing up his hands as if Arthur restraining Merlin’s murderous tendencies was a mere nuisance.

"I see." Uther said and pulled out a chair next to Merlin. He looked over at Arthur. "Why won’t you let him kill him?"

“I - he hasn’t done anything wrong!"

"He’s a druid," Uther reasoned “And is supposed to kill you."

"Exactly. Yes. Thank you." Merlin said, snapping his fingers "I knew you would understand."

"Arthur. Your servant has finally gained common sense and you don’t reward it?" Uther frowned as Arthur buried his face in hishands "The boy makes valid points."

"I have a point-"

"No, Mordred. You have no points." Merlin interrupted.

“You helped me rescue him as a child!" Arthur tried and Uther muttered something under his breath. Merlin merely huffed at the accusation, giving a wary shrug.

"He wasn’t of killing age. Now he’s a more morally acceptable killing age."

"Morally acceptable?" Arthur spluttered while Uther waved a hand in disapproval.

"Any age is a morally acceptable killing age if the person is dangerous enough." He said and Mordred stared blankly at the pair before turning to look at Arthur.

"We’re not going to kill you over something a dragon said." He tried to reassure him. At this, his father paused in patting Merlin on the back to stare.

"....a dragon?" He repeated and looked at Merlin "Kilgharrah?" He asked and immediately Merlin gave a sort of weak hum as he looked away. "Don’t lie. Is the dragon the one telling you that this boy will kill my son?"

"I mean, I forget where I heard it. The whole thing is kind of hazy-"

"Don’t lie."

"Fine! Kilgharrah told me!" Merlin snapped and crossed his arms over his chest "But-"

"Good God. What have I told you about listening to dragons? They are liars! Filled with magic and deceit...Just like you." Uther added under his breath "I cannot take his words to heart...And look at this boy. He is weak. Both in mind and body." He snorted, gesturing to an offended looking Mordred "Him kill my son? Maybe if he cut his hair so he could actually see." He snorted and Merlin took a long breath.

"Still a druid." He tried and Uther wrinkled his nose.

"Very true...But I understand my son has...Unfortunately made peace with his kind. It does kill me to see him ruin my kingdom slowly but surely, it’s true...But I was aware of that when I agreed to let him be regent. I will let him fail without interference as evil and corruption take root in my own home." His father said, pinning Arthur with a heated glare. 

"...thank you, father." Arthur said dryly and smiled at Mordred. "See? No reason to kill."

"I...I needed your bloodlust _one_ time. Just one." Merlin frowned, turning to him. "What is this? You respect differences in opinion now? You just...Are _okay_ with common decency? Who  _are_ you?" He demanded. Mordred leaned over.

"My lord, while I appreciate all of this, I must admit I feel a little unsafe."

"I’m getting old, you ignorant child. You stop caring about good and evil when you reach my years." Uther shot back and Arthur could only pat Mordred’s arm and offer an apologetic smile in response.

"Excuses. I would have never expected this from you." Merlin said and Arthur cleared his throat. "Fine. He can live. Whatever. But when he kills you, I’m not going to be sympathetic to anyone in this room." He snapped. Arthur turned to Mordred and smiled.

"See? We figured it out."

"Did we though?"

* * *

"Merlin.” Morgana said as she opened the door to Arthur’s room and snapped it shut with a snap “Please stop."

“Stop what? When? Where are you?" Arthur said, spinning to find Merlin. He waved.

“I’m fine, Arthur.” He frowned. Arthur only glared. Nobody could blame him for being anxious. His father spent his free time trying to kill him and Merlin always bloody let him. Logically, he knew none of it really hurt him or could kill him, but there still felt like a risk he didn’t like was hanging precariously over them. Like, there might be a second or two where Merlin’s immortality disappeared and BAM! No more servant/warlock. Only Morgana seemed to understand the level of stress he went through.

"Stop tormenting Uther," the witch in question clarified. "I can see the joy in it, of course, but you’re taking it too far." She said, pointing a finger at him. Arthur frowned before turning to glance at him. Merlin wasn’t really malicious, but then again. Magic. Who knows?

"What did you do?" He asked and Merlin sighed, putting down a plate of food on the table.

"...every once in awhile I pretend to actually be dead when he tries to kill me. Then I pop back up to scare him." He admitted and shook his head “He murdered people. Hundreds of people. I think scaring him is fine."

"Yes, but Gwen is in the dungeons again because of it." Morgana pointed out “He’s going to try to execute her at dawn." She added and looked at Arthur who rolled his eyes. Time to free her then. Merlin did look apologetic. Though between Morgana and Arthur… He seemed to know there was no real danger. Only nuisances.

“As an apology I’ll let him try beheading me again.” Merlin nodded with a forlorn expression. Arthur tried to count in his head. Morgana said that was helpful in staying calm. 

It didn’t work.

“No. You’re not. Just… No.” He said, unable to find words to articulate his frustration. “No.” He repeated. Merlin frowned.

“He won’t accept my apology otherwise. He never does unless includes beheading me.”

“Morgana?” Arthur asked loudly and the ward sighed before walking over to grab Merlin’s arm and drag him over towards the door.

“Do you remember,” She began, leading him away “What we talked about before? About how you getting beheaded might upset people?” She asked, very patiently. Arthur wasn’t sure how she did it.

“But I won’t die.”

“It’s the principle of the thing. Come on, we can talk about what Gwen was telling me she saw a few weeks ago."

* * *

"But does he know?"

Arthur froze. It had been months since he had eavesdropped on a conversation between his father and Merlin, but then again it had been many more months since they had been alone together. Slowly, he took a few steps back.

"I hope not."

"This is a serious concern, your majesty. Please." Merlin threw back with a heaving sigh. Oh boy. Arthur looked around. He could see Morgana walking around but considering she was just as juvenile as he was...No concern there. He merely put a finger to his lips before gesturing towards the door. Immediately she nodded and shuffled next to him so they could both lean in.

"I am deeply, deeply against the relationship and would have killed you for it long ago if I could. Why would I help you?" His father said flatly. Morgana frowned before looking at Arthur who shrugged. “I also hate you and will find a way to kill you." He added as an afterthought.

"I’m not asking for your help. I’m asking for your opinion. You know Arthur well. Does he know?"

There was a pause.

".. .Probably not."

"Goddamnit." Merlin groaned and Arthur turned to Morgana who had started grinning. What did she know? He tried to search for an answer but she only scoffed.

"It’s for the best. He’s a prince of a proud bloodline. You’re a filthy bastard sorcerer who was bred from a demon and a wench."

"....my father was a dragonlord and if you insult my mother again I will use magic to turn your hair pink." Merlin said flatly and sat down. "This is a disaster. I thought the hard part would be the flirting. This is worse." He groaned and Arthur frowned. Wait...

“I agree. This is worse. Give up." Uther told himflatly.

"Do I say something? Do I just...Hope he figures out? Maybe I can get Gwaine to ask. I suppose I haven’t properly asked-"

Wait a fucking minute.

“Hey!" Arthur shouted, ignoring Morgana’s rising laughter. He pounded the door. "I know that we’re dating you idiot!"

Silence greeted him. Well, silence aside from Morgana practically crying as she grabbed a passing Gwen to drag her over to the mess.

"He’s eavesdropping on us." Uther noted, completely deadpan.

"That’s rude. Why didn’t you raise him better?" Merlin answered. Neither of them opened the door which just seemed to rub salt into the wound as Arthur scowled at the piece of wood separating them.

"He wasn’t like this until he met you."

"Yeah. He was worse." Merlin said and there was the clicking of footsteps before the door squeaked open to reveal a very grim face. "Hello, Arthur. Do you make a habit of listening in on private conversations?" He asked. Arthur turned to Morgana slowly. There was a silent debate for a moment before they seemed to reach the mutual agreement that they would continue the trend of never telling them that Merlin and Uther had not had a single private conversation ever between Morgana and Arthur’s spying.

"This felt like it needed my intervention." He answered slowly. Merlin sighed and then. Just. He just closed the door. Right in his face. Leaving Arthur to splutter indignantly at the audacity - the disrespect!

"Good news. He knows we’re dating so we got that squared away." Merlin said and Arthur let his head fall onto the door in pure agony.

“...there aren’t many instances where I might wish for my own son to be stupid. However, in this moment, I must say I wish he had missed the signs."

"Well if it makes you feel any better you can still consider him stupid for dating a sorcerer."

"Trust me, I do."

These two were going to kill him one day. Arthur just knew it.

* * *

Arthur becoming more comfortable with magic unfortunately did not rid him of all magical enemies. His father took this as definitive proof of the depravity of sorcery while Merlin argued adamantly the situation was nuanced.

All Arthur knew for certain was that he didn’t deserve to die like this.

The curse was that even though his body was pretty much all but dead, his mind was well enough to see most of what was happening. Like a silent ghost. He couldn’t speak but he could still walk throughout the room and look around. It was strange to stand over one’s body, trying to figure out what was happening as others panicked around the room.

“And you’re sure this will work?”

“I think it has to,” Merlin said warily as he tapped the table between them. “I’ve done my research. It… It has to.” He repeated and looked over at Arthur with exhausted eyes. “And hey. This should finally kill me. Sort of.” He shrugged and at Uther’s frown gave a weak smile. “It will kill my body. But, according to the druids, my magic can’t be killed so it… It might be like I disperse? Exist without a physical form? I’m not really sure.” He bit his lip. He looked nervous. Arthur hated it.

“And…The cup. You’re sure it will take your life? Nobody else’s?” Uther prompted, nodding to the silver goblet between them. Arthur scowled. If he could he would yell and shout and hit things to get their attention, but his spirit seemed unable to fully express his outrage at the situation. 

“I enchanted it so that the person who drinks after Arthur will be the life taken.” Merlin reassured him. “So we give the water to him and then I’ll drink it.” He said. Silence followed. “You know, I never got to thank you.” Merlin said suddenly.

“For?”

“I know you don’t agree with how Arthur has ruled this far… I know you could be more difficult. You haven’t.” He noted and Arthur sighed. It was true, of course, but he didn’t like listening to this as if Merlin was running out of time. His father pursed his lips, fingers tapping on the table for a few moments before answering.

“I think…There was a point where I would have tried to fix it. Sometimes its tempting. I could kill the commoner knights. Find a way to send raids against the druids. Break the bridge he’s created between nobility and peasants.” He sniffed and his fingers seemed to twitch at the idea of it before shaking his head. “But it would be all for nothing because in the end I still can’t kill you and we both know it was your manipulative, conniving ways that brought any of it to fruition anyways.” He dismissed. Merlin rolled his eyes.

“Arthur makes his own decisions.”

“They would have been very different if he never met you.” His father pointed out. Merlin hummed at that but didn’t answer. Instead he just tilted his head, eyes flicking the king up and down for a moment.

“And when I’m gone? Will you try again?” He asked and shook his head “You can’t. It will break his heart. And Morgana’s-”

“Don’t talk back.” Uther told him with much less malice than usual. Merlin sighed. “And go say goodbye to Morgana. She will be upset when she has learned of your demise.” He added sharply and fixed Merlin with hard eyes. “You were planning on saying goodbye, correct?”

“I…Honestly thought it might be easier to-“

“You may be a horrifyingly evil and deceptive creature of magic - and I can’t change that - but I will not allow a  coward to walk my halls.” Uther told him flatly. Merlin squawked a bit at that, muttering under his breath that he was no such thing. Arthur frowned as he watched his father pin him with a look. Something was off.

“Fine. Right. I’ll… Say goodbye.” Merlin sighed and got up, letting the chair screech back as he stared forlornly at the cup in the middle of the table before shaking his head. “I’ll be right back.” He said and walked out of the room. The door shut with a click.

“What are you doing?” Arthur asked, but his voice couldn’t seem to enter the room. His father stared at his hands for a few moments before standing up and grabbing the cup. For a second he thought he might just toss it out of the window, but instead he walked to where Arthur was laying.

“Your insistence towards magic is deeply troubling.” Uther said to Arthur’s body. “Perhaps it would be smarter to let you die. You aren’t going to be the king I hoped you would be.” He sighed and looked over his shoulder at the door “…but if this is how you must rule then perhaps you need the moron. His loyalty at the very least is unparalleled.” He muttered and lifted the cup to Arthur’s lips. A strange coolness washed over him. 

“Father-” He began and it was startling to hear the word weakly and barely leave his mouth from the bed. Uther pulled the cup away and Arthur felt his heart drop. “Wait. Don’t-”

“Still. If given the opportunity I would recommend you kill him whenever your need for him is done. Or at least try.” He mused and before Arthur could properly react, knocked back the rest of the water. “At least I can now do what I had always intended to do with magic.”

The world went black.

* * *

“…it’s true!”

“It is  not .” Agravaine snapped from his seat at the table. Arthur sighed before fixing Merlin with a long look. The man only gave a weak shrug before setting unrelenting eyes on his apparent enemy. “Arthur, do something.” He demanded and Merlin made a choking sound.

“Who are  you to tell the  king what to do?” He asked, completely outraged for someone who also had the audacity to often tell the king what to do.

“I… Honestly don’t know how his magic works, Agravaine.” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Perhaps he is telling the truth.” He said. Merlin smirked and gave a fierce nod.

“I refuse to believe it.” He said with a mere scoff. Merlin crossed his arms over his chest. “Your servant may be magic but he cannot talk to the dead.” He spit out. Arthur was inclined to agree, but wasn’t going to question Merlin. The man had many hidden talents. As it was, the man seemed to be on a rampage.

“Well,” He said and jutted out his chin “Our late king would like me to inform you that it is quite a lot for your simple mind to comprehend more than what is directly in front of your nose.”

“Merlin.” Arthur warned. Agravaine was turning a bright red - eyes practically bulging as he clenched his hands onto the table. Merlin threw his hands up.

“Your father said it! Not me!” He objected. Morgana, who had been sitting rather idly until this moment, rose her glass.

“It is something he would say.” She said because she was the kind of person to feed the fire. Agravaine’s lips curled, looking at her with utter betrayal before shoving back his chair and storming out of the room.

“My, my… Uther is right to say you look like a bat when you’re angry!” Merlin called and Arthur cleared his throat. “What?” He asked innocently and Arthur rose his eyebrows. “It’s what your father would have wanted, Arthur.”

“So you can’t talk to his ghost?”

“I’m not sure that’s relevant.”

* * *

Being king was...New. Uncomfortable. Definitely stressful. It had its perks, but there were times where Arthur deeply missed his father...Though the thought could rack him with guilt. Maybe that was why he tried to avoid visiting the lake he was laid to rest in. Still, on occasion he could only hope the world might forgive him for giving into the temptation.

“…Arthur doesn’t come often.”

He froze. That was Merlin’s voice. He frowned, looking around to find who the Hell he was talking to. The man was sprawled out on the bank, boots kicked off and new, very expensive noble clothes absolutely caked in mud. Arthur wasn’t really sure what he was doing so he just stood there for a couple seconds.

“It isn’t personal, I don’t think. Well. Maybe a little. It’s just kind of hard, you know? Now that he’s king people…Well, it didn’t do great things for your image. You’re the monster who murdered a bunch of people and he’s the hero that saved them all… Except nobody is going to understand the nuance of you being his father. If he openly misses you then people might panic and think he’s going to start doing things your way. Not that he’s ever said anything about it. That’s just my theory.” He was chattering, hands kneading into the ground beneath him thoughtfully. “But don’t worry. I’ll keep you updated… Though. There is something very serious we need to discuss, Uther.”

Huh. Arthur wasn’t really sure what to make of Merlin psychoanalyzing him in front of his dead father’s watery grave, but the usage of addressing him by his first name was also very interesting. Tilting his head, he leaned against a tree, letting the branches shield him from being too visible.

“Now…I know you aren’t going to like this,  but I did want to do this properly so. Humor, alright? I feel like I know you well enough to guess your reaction anyways.” He snorted and took a long breath. “As I have informed you before, Arthur and I have escalated passed the friendship stage.” He said and paused. “Yes, I know you would try and kill me for it. And of  course you’re upset. I’m evil and a sorcerer. It’s not my fault your son has trash taste. Take that up with him.” He said and shook his head “Will you  let me finish?” He demanded.

…Maybe he should ask Gaius to take a look at him. Was this normal behavior?

“…yeah, yeah. I hear you. But listen. I’m thinking about escalating it even  more . Don’t say anything!” He added quickly as Arthur almost tripped over nothing. “Now, obviously, there is more I should considering here. For example, Arthur might want to not be public about this. I am a servant and a sorcerer. Even though he’s clearly tolerable that’s a really big step from where we were and he’s already under a lot of scrutiny even if he is beloved… Not to mention I don’t really know where this would put me in the grand scheme of things. I… Do not want to be part of the royal family. Dear God. We would technically be related then. No offense, but if he says yes you are not invited to the wedding. Sorry.” He snorted and went quiet. “I guess… I don’t know. Weighing the pros and cons of it all. I really just want to marry him…and wanted to ask for your blessing.” There was a pause. “No? I should have guessed that. Worth a shot… I’m still going to ask him anyways, you know.”

Merlin rolled his shoulders back before sighing.

“Though I just got the feeling my proposal was  ruined.” He sniffed and without turning around rose a hand in greeting. “Hi Arthur.”

Ah, shit.

“How did you know I was here?” He asked, figuring there was no point in denying his spying as he stepped out of the brush and over some wayward branches before joining him on the bank.

“I’m incredibly observant. You know, I was a spy for  years before you found out about my magic.” He nodded and when Arthur looked down at him, smiled. “So observant, in fact, that I know you were privy to most of the conversations I had with your father.” He added and Arthur let his mouth drop.

“You… Knew?” He demanded and went ahead to sit down next to him. “You knew the entire time? Merlin, how-"

“Okay, I didn’t know. I knew Morgana was watching us and a few days ago she admitted you were watching too. I guess I’m not that observant after all.” He shrugged helplessly “Though neither are you so don’t say anything!” He added, pointing a finger against Arthur’s nose. Well. He would have never guessed he outlasted Morgana. That said something at least.

"I think you’re getting off topic. Didn’t you have something to ask me?" He asked. Merlin pursed his lips.

"...no. Don’t think so."

"What? But you just said-"

"Oh, it’s coming. You just don’t get to know when. Plus, I have more to discuss on the specifics with your father." He added, gesturing vaguely to the lake. "He’s very opinionated."

Arthur rolled his eyes. Idiot.

"You don’t say." He told him with a sigh. "What else do you have to discuss with him?"

"None of your business." Merlin sniffed and turned towards the water “He’s so nosy." He said and Arthur threw up his hands. "Would...You be okay with that though?" Merlin said, looking back to Arthur with a note of uncertainty. "If I did ask?" 

"Hm... You might have to wait for that answer." Arthur said and turned away from him "Tell me, Father. What do you think?" He asked and paused "He says no."

"Well, he’s dead so he doesn’t actually get an opinion after all." Merlin said. Arthur snorted and grabbed his hand, tugging him up.

"Then why are we here? Come on. I have something to ask you."

"Don’t you even think about it-"

"Will..."

"No."

"You..."

"No."

"Please muck out the stables?" Arthur finished and Merlin stopped walking, causing Arthur to be pulled back a little. Merlin turned around to glare behind him.

"I can’t believe you left me to deal with this all by myself." He complained and at Arthur’s pout, grinned. "Don’t worry though. I promise I’ll do a good job without you."

Despite everything... Arthur was pretty sure his father could have accepted that. 


End file.
